User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: Lady Killer part 1
7:12 PM Michael had just returned from threatening John Wagner and decided to see what Greg was up too. When he got into Greg's room he saw Greg passed out on the bed. Michael went up and sat next to him. "Greg, Greg wake up." Michael shoved him out of bed and woke him up. "Are you the stripper?" Greg asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I'll shake it later." Michael sarcastically replied. "But I have to get you to Queen Industries. I want you to meet the big man running things." Michael said, dropping his security guard outfit on the bed for him. Greg stood up. "I've already met him remember?" Greg said, "Yeah that was High School Jimmy, you haven't seen him now, remember in High School when he was like 5'3?" Greg nodded. "Well now he's 6'3, totally outgrew me, and there's a lot of him that's changed, he used to be the dirt poor kid that was bullied and we had to defend him. Now the Bullies work for him." Michael said. "Sounds like the Mafia." Greg joked and they both laughed. "I'll be in the car, come down when you're ready. Also don't act like an asshole. Just because you got that outfit on." "Don't worry, I have you." Greg replied, sarcasm in his voice. "Well, mister Asshole is Oscar Mike to the car," Michael said, with his signature sarcastic tone. Michael went to the car and ten minutes later Greg came out. "Are we ready?" Michael asked. Greg sat down and put his seatbelt on. "Lets roll!" Greg exclaimed with excitement. Liberty City, 8:01 PM They crossed the bridge to Algonquin and parked in front of the Queen Industries buildings. It was huge and Greg stared awestruck. "Close your mouth or a bug might fly in." Michael humorously said. They went to the security room on the top floor. "This is your palace." Michael started off. "Your return to sender, Mount Olympus-" Greg plugged his nose. "It smells like shit in here." He said. There was a cafeteria and computer monitors that saw all floors. "Hey Earle, get your fat ass out here!" Michael yelled, and out of the bathroom came an overweight security guard. "This is Earle Grey, the man in charge of security, and terrible body odor." Michael plugged his nose along with Greg. "Hey, I've been doing hard work lately." Earle replied, there was sweat stains across his shirt. Earle was about 5'8, and 200 something pounds. "You've been staring at computer monitors while eating a cheese burger." Michael joked. "How the hell did you pass our fitness review?" Michael asked, jokingly. "Hey, I've got my ways. Besides I look damn good if you ask me." Earle replied, rubbing his huge belly. "Yeah, next you'll be banging America's next top model in Vice City." Michael replied, and they all laughed. "So Greg, right?" Greg nodded. "Nice to meet you!" He stuck his greasy hand out and shook Greg's hand. When he retracted his hand Greg wiped his hand. Just then a good looking girl came through the door. "Hey, Michael. Jimmy wants to see you." She said then she looked at Greg. She was a tall, pretty redhead. She wore the same security outfit that Greg was wearing. She eyed Greg for awhile. "This is our newest member of security, Gregory Ryder." Michael introduced them. "Everday hero at Liberty City. When he isn't protecting this company you can be damn sure he's saving broads from muggings." Michael joked and Greg remained humble. "This Greg is Lisa Freeman." Michael said, sensing Chemistry between them. "Anyways as much as I love playing matchmaker you two will have to 69 it later." Michael jokingly said, taking Greg with him to Jimmy's office. Jimmy was at his desk, busily working. "Hey Michael, can you report to the Board of Directors for me tonight?" He asked. "Sure, do you want fries with that?" Michael said, jokingly. "They're worried about the cost of sending supplies to our troops in Korea." Jimmy said, then he looked up and saw Greg. "Greg Ryder, now I've seen it all. Last time I saw you you were drunk kissing my girlfriend at your graduation." Jimmy said, bringing Greg down memory lane. "Being Young, Wild, and Free certainly has it's advantages." Michael said to Jimmy with a sly chuckle. Jimmy went to Greg and gave him a firm handshake. "No hard feelings hopefully." Jimmy said, giving Greg a faint smile. Michael and Greg left the office and into the hallway. "Greg, I have to run a few errands, you don't mind do ya? just head back to the security room and call if anything comes up." Michael informed him. "And don't bang Lisa, Trust me this business was a hard enough baby to have. Don't need another." He joked. "No it's all good." Greg said, returning to the security room. "And no promises!" He replied and they both laughed. Jimmy's office, 11:20 PM Jimmy had brought a girl into his office. They went on the couch and started making out. They tore through each others clothes like they were nothing. Jimmy turned the security cameras off in his office. Thinking 'what could go wrong?' After basically eating her face they both had fallen asleep in each others arms. Big mistake. Jimmy woke up and noticed something that wasn't quite right, there was a dank smell and for a room with air conditioner it felt incredibly hot and sweaty inside. He turned to his left and there she was. The girl he brought in, dead. Her blood was plastered all over the place. He fell off the couch and screamed, "what the fuck!?" Greg stormed through the door, gun in hand. He saw surveyed the room and saw the girl's dead body. He looked at Jimmy who was shaking like crazy. "Sir are you alright?" Greg asked, remaining completely calm, compared to his boss, who was panicking himself to death. "Wh... What the f-f-f-fuck?" He muttered. Greg turned to his radio. "Earle, I need back up asap!" He ordered. Earle came in behind Greg, "you called?" He said, he took his pistol out of his holster. Greg rolled his eyes and looked at him. "It's obviously clear, dumby." Greg said, with frustration in his voice. "I'm gonna call Michael," Greg informed. "What am I supposed to do?" Earle asked, sounding nervous. This wasn't the first time Greg's seen a dead body (wouldn't be Michael's first time either) but for Earle this was certainly his first time seeing one. "Keep Jimmy calm." Greg said, keeping his composure. Board of Directors Meeting. Michael had just finished his meeting with the Board of Directors and was in the lobby of the Resturant they had agreed to meet at. Michael went over to one of the many tables that had food over them. He noticed some carrot cake and gently carrassed his fingers over the cake and tasted it. It was very good, and Michael had a grin of satisfaction. "Hey Michael." A voice that Michael oh so hated hearing. He turned and saw the bald head, and scrawny build of a man that could totally pull of the Lex Luthor pose. Alexander Black, president of BlackCorp, and he was with one of Michael's best friends, Bradi McGuire. "Alexander Black," Michael said, then acknowledging Bradi, "with a girl that he doesn't have to inflate. Isn't this a surprise?" He joked, cracking an evil grin. "Hey Michael." Bradi said. "Hey, Bradi. Are you just with him to make him look like less of an asshole, or are you actually with him?" Michael said, being brutually honest but also keeping his infamous sarcastic nature. Bradi laughed and Alexander gave Michael the evil look and Michael just continued to tease him. "No, he's my boyfriend of six months." She said, as if she deserved an award for her bravery. Like a Purple Heart. "Well maybe you should update your Facebook profile. 'In love with the man with the shiny head.' Or something like that." Michael joked. "Ya know what Michael." Alex said, trying, in the best interest of Bradi, to keep his calm to the best of his abilities. "I always admire your humor, it's what makes you so marketable." He finished, with a false smile. "And I admire your ability to come to a Queen Industry's funded meeting," Michael said, "what you lose a bet or trying to look super sexy for the press when they take our picture?" Michael joked, laughing to himself. "Because either way I admire it." Alexander look like they had enough and left the building, taking whatever pride he had left. Michael felt victorious in this battle with Black, he smiled to himself. Just then the phone call came. Michael noticed it was from the office, he went into the bathroom and answered. "Well, mister Ryder. How's the night?" Michael asked, calmly. "Something happened, Jimmy brought a girl over and she's dead right next to him." Greg said, keeping his cool, and it seemed like he wasn't even breaking a sweat doing it. "Alright I'll be right over, don't burn the house down." He joked before hanging up. Michael got into his Turismo and sped over there, another fucking girl? Michael asked himself. What about one and done? He had been lost in thought and before he new it he was in front of Queen Industry's in about 15 minutes time. He got out of the car and quickly made it to the top floor. He saw Greg waiting for him by Jimmy's office. "What happened?" Michael asked, and Greg opened the door and went to the couch. "Damn, ain't that a sob story." Michael joked, keeping a calm tone. He approached the body, "What's her story?" Michael asked. Greg stood next to him looking over the body. "Well at an unspecified time he turned the camera in his office off, went and found this girl, and brought her back here." Greg explained. "Well ain't that a bitch." Michael sarcastically said. Then he turned to Greg. "Dude, I think you get the night off with a bonus, take Liza and go have some fun." Michael ordered, caring for the well being of his friend. "Take my car, no scratches though that's my fucking baby man." He said with sarcasm. "Here's 400 bucks." Michael handed him the money and gave him a firm smile. "Dude what about-" Greg said before Michael interrupted. "Go and have some fun before I change my mind." Greg took the money and started to leave. Then Michael went after him. "Wait, where's Jimmy?" He asked. "In the Infirmary." Greg replied before the elevator took him down as he went to have a good time with Liza Freeman. Michael smiled and then left to see Jimmy. Category:Blog posts